Wildmen
Wildmen are a sect of humans whose true origins are unknown. They may have been traveling along with the first icemen, getting lost in their travels, being left behind or just opting to settle in more favorable lands. They might also be coastals that drifted away from their civilized societies, choosing to live in more isolated communities. In time they came in contact with many bestial and monstrous races and this is what eventually gave them their truly wild nature. The wildmen are also the ones that have given birth to a large number of half-orcs as they live in similar groups and are in close contact with the western orcs. Physical description Their size is quite variable, but usually a little larger than the coastals. Some wildmen have a slightly hunched back. Their bodies are born dexterous and light for a human though they have the capability of developing great muscular strength as well. The averages for height and weight are about the same as coastal humans, around 180 centimeters tall and weighing a little under 80 kilograms. Many of them are clean shaven and have wild and varying hairstyles, usually quite lengthy. They also like decorative tattoos, either done by scarring the skin or using a strong mixture of blood and clay. Their skin tones can be different shades of light flesh, brown, yellow and red. Their lifespan is usually shorter than that of the coastals and icemen, being somewhere around 70-80 years. Society Wildmen have taken refuge in the east and the west, fighting for survival with the various bestial and monstrous races inhabiting their lands. They have no appreciation for other races as many wildmen have been held as slaves. The coastals and their allies have taken the brunt of their hatred and so the wildmen have gained a reputation of barbaric savages within the civilized races. Rules *'Ability Score Modifiers: '''Wildmen are both agile and strong, but suffer from weak education and wild nature. They gain +2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, -2 Intelligence and -2 Charisma. *'Size: Medium *'Type: '''Humanoid, human *'Base speed: '30 feet *'Languages: 'Wildmen begin play speaking Low Common. Wildmen with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following; Common and Orc. *'Bonus Feat: 'Wildmen select one extra feat at 1st level. *'Athletic: Wildmen gain a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Climb checks. *'Thrill of the Hunt: '''Wildmen begin play with a free point in Craft (traps). In addition, they receive a +2 racial bonus on Ride, Handle Animal and Survival checks. *'Heart of the Wild: Wildmen receive a racial bonus equal to half their character level on Survival checks (minimum +1). They also receive a +5 racial bonus on Constitution checks to stabilize when dying and add half their character level to their Constitution score (minimum +1) when determining the negative hit point total necessary to kill them. *'Hatred: '''Wildmen receive a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against coastals. *'Weapon Familiarity: Wildmen are proficient with short bows and spear-slings. *'''Low-Light Vision: '''Wildmen can see twice as far as normal humans in conditions of dim light. Category:Humans